Candace Gets Busted: What Really Happened
by Nightflame203
Summary: TWO-SHOT THAT CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR MIRACLES FORMED FROM LOVE. I highly recommend you read that story before this. "What Really Happened" will be explained in the author's note inside. And What Really Happened in Candace Gets Busted? Well, you'll have to read to find out I:} I:} I:} Perry/OC, can be AU if you want
1. Chapter 1

**I had planned for this to just be a one-shot at first, but it has morphed into a two-shot, so… xD xD But I don't know when I'll be posting the second part. Hopefully, it'll be soon. I do know that I'm going to make the second part my priority, and I won't post anything else till I post the second part ;P ;P**

" **What Really Happened" will be a series (of sorts) made up of one and two-shots. Each takes place in a different Phineas and Ferb universe of my stories (except with my One Name universe; there will be two one/two-shots with that) (and except in my Milo and Ferb universe; since that story won't be themed around Perry, I won't be writing one for it) They will all be different episodes of PnF that I have edited around and added my characters into. It changes up the story just enough to make it more than just reading the episode, and I've tried to not edit it so much it doesn't have the same sort of feel that you get when you watch the episode.**

 **This What Really Happened is of Candace Gets Busted, and it's with my Miracles Formed From Love characters. THE B-PLOT WILL NOT BE INCLUDED IN THIS. So, sorry, all you huge Doof fans, he won't be appearing in this xP xP**

 **Btw, I CUT OUT SOME OF THE LINES THAT APPEAR IN THE ACTUAL EPISODE. It helps with the flow and turning it into an actual story instead of just a copy of the episode, in my personal opinion. So I hope you enjoy :D**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Mira's POV)**

"Good night, sweetheart," Mom said, gently kissing my forehead. "Remember, I'm leaving the house, but your father will still be here."

"What if he's called in to work?" I asked. "Linda and Lawrence are leaving, too, right?"

"Yes," Mom replied, "but they're leaving Candace in charge. You don't need to worry about it."

"Okay." I snuggled into my bed. "Night."

 **(Amy's POV)**

I quietly walked out of Candace and Mira's bedroom, leaving on only the lamp for Candace when she got to bed. My little five-month old daughter had moved upstairs four months before. I myself had been scared of humans for my entire life, but the Flynn-Fletchers had really grown on me, so I ended up permanently moving in with my mate, instead for just the two weeks I had planned.

I paused as I walked down the stairs. Candace was standing on the bottom step, talking with her mom Linda. "What do you plan on doing tonight?"

"I thought I'd have a few friends over," Candace replied nonchalantly. "Like Stacy and Jenny. Is that okay?"

"I'm alright with that," Linda said, looking at me. I nodded and smiled. "Sure, but no wild parties."

Candace's tone of voice bugged me. "Aw, guess I'll have to cancel the death metal band and the fire dancers."

Linda's eyes narrowed.

Candace, however, just laughed. "I kid!"

"Don't forget to mind Mira. She's sleeping now," Linda reminded.

"I know," Candace responded.

"Pardon me, Amy," came a British male voice behind me. I moved to the side of the staircase and let Lawrence pass by. He was wearing a shower-head hat... With an actual shower-head on it.

"Lawrence, you're not wearing that on the plane."

"I'm not on the plane yet," Lawrence replied.

"We'll be back this time tomorrow," said Linda.

Phineas, Ferb, and Lydia walked up to their parents. "Mom and Dad," Phineas began, "your cab is here."

Lawrence picked up his and his wife's suitcases. "Bye, hon," Linda waved. "You're in charge."

"Mind your sister, boys."

I walked down the stairs past Candace and over to Perry as everyone else said their goodbyes. "Alright, well, I'm heading out."

Unlike my mate, I wasn't part of O.W.C.A. I had no abilities in that field- pun unintended- and I had no interest in joining. But I did make friends with one of the other O.W.C.A. agents, who just happened to live not far away. I was heading over to her house for a few hours.

Hearing a phone beeping, I turned and watched Candace begin to call up her friends. She said something to her little brothers, and I turned back to Perry. "Are you really comfortable with Candace being in charge of Mira in case you get called in?"

Perry shrugged. "It's not like we have much of an option, right? Besides, Mira's asleep."

"I guess... Alright, bye."

"Bye, sweetheart." Perry kissed my cheek, and I headed out the door.

 **(Perry's POV)**

After Amy left, I watched a bit of Phineas and Candace's conversation. "How about a wasabi slide?"

"No!" Candace placed her cellphone back against her ear. "Sorry about that, Stace. Come over around- oh, wait. I have another call. Hello?"

Phineas and Ferb were standing on the stairs, Phineas with his cellphone to his ear. "How about a mustard go-round?"

"Phineas!" I chuckled as the boys continued to walk upstairs.

"Okay," Phineas smiled.

I heard my watch beep and turned it on, then sighed. O.W.C.A. calling me in. I walked over to a kitchen "drawer", opened it, and hopped through the lair entrance.

 **(Candace's POV)**

Mom, Dad, Amy, and Perry were gone now. I was officially "in charge" of the kids in the house. I grinned. And on top of that, my annoying brothers were in their room, and my best friends were coming over.

I heard the doorbell ring and practically leaped to the door. Lydia followed me more calmly. Once I opened it, Stacy and Jenny stuck their heads through. All of us- minus Lydia- shrieked in excitement- but I almost immediately stopped because I remembered Mira was asleep upstairs.

"I took the liberty of bringing some DVDs for our party viewing pleasure," Stacy said as she walked in.

Mom's warning rang in my head. _"No wild parties."_ "Uh, it's not a party."

"For our not-a-party viewing pleasure."

Jenny introduced me to her cousin Sarah, who she had brought over with her. Then my best friends- and Sarah- sat down on the couch, and Stacy grabbed a bowl of popcorn. She began telling a story about cleaning her room with her feet.

Then her phone rang. "Hello!"

Turns out, my boyfriend Jeremy and her boyfriend Coltrane wanted to come over.

Now a couple nervous butterflies formed in the pit of my stomach, but I ignored them. "Hey, what's two more?" But I was painfully wrong...

 **(Mira's POV)**

Music is the first thing I heard when I woke up. _"I'll lose this breath I've been holding."_ I glanced over at the clock.

It had only been about an hour since Mom had put me to bed. So why was the music so loud?

I climbed onto Candace's bed, being careful of my tail. It had a long red scar through it. Apparently, I'd had it since I hatched, and it would be permanent. But, then again, all scars were.

Once I made it to the top, I crawled under Candace's pillow to block out the music and try to get back to sleep. On top of the really loud music, I heard some cheering and laughing.

My attempts to ignore the sounds and fall back asleep failed.

After giving up, I yawned and slid off the bed. I walked out of the room and down the stairs, rubbing my eyes. Then I stopped. Downstairs were- what felt like- hundreds of people. _What?_

When I couldn't see Dad from my vantage point on the stairs, I realized he must have been called into work. That meant I had to find Candace or Lydia.

I continued to walk down the stairs when I heard a shout. "Pork rinds!" Almost immediately, a snack bag came flying towards me. I yelped and ducked. "Whoops," the same male voice called, "that was bad aim!"

"Chips! Chips! Chips! Chips!" Those voices were coming from the living room. I quietly slipped down the stairs and through the crowd. Once I made it to the edge, I saw Phineas and Ferb sitting on a couch, eating chips.

"Stop encouraging them!" Candace hissed, walking over to them.

"We're just eating chips at a party," Phineas defended.

"Phineas and Ferb's parties rule!" a- slightly crazed sounding- male voice cheered. Everyone else cheered in agreement.

When Candace stormed off again, the crowd by the couch began to diminish. I grabbed my chance and slunk over to Phineas and Ferb, drawing almost no attention to myself. Which I was very much relieved about; not only did I not like large crowds because my tail could easily get hurt, but I got both Mom and Dad's natural discomfort around them.

"Hi, Mira! Sorry, did this wake you up?"

I nodded. "What's going on?" Part of me scolded myself for sounding babyish, but my other part reminded myself that I was only five months old.

"Candace is throwing a party!"

Now I blinked. It didn't seem like Candace was really enjoying herself. "Did she mean to?"

"Don't think so."

I sat down on the floor next to the couch when Candace began singing. If I couldn't sleep, and I wouldn't mingle in with the crowd, I might as well watch from the sidelines.

 _"It's not a party, it's an intimate get-together!"_ Candace shouted.

 _"Candace party! Candace party!"_ the crowd cheered.

 _"Don't call it that; it's just a get-together!"_

I barely managed to hear the phone ring, but I did hear it. And so did Phineas because he got off the couch and picked it up. I couldn't make out what he was saying. Ferb slowly walked after Phineas while I stayed in my position.

My sitting position was in such a way that my tail was lying flat on the floor. When everyone began dancing, I scooted closer to the couch. One person, who was dancing right next to me, inched closer, me going unnoticed.

I was as pressed up against the couch as I could get when she stepped on my tail- and my scar. I yelped in pain and scrambled onto the couch, whimpering. It hurt enough to move my tail, let alone for someone to step on it!

Tears blurred my vision, but I managed to see Lydia coming to me. "What happened?!"

"Someone stepped on my tail!"

Lydia's eyes widened. "Alright, and that is the last straw this party had with me," she muttered. She then lifted me up- me still whimpering, the pain was almost unbearable- and carefully squeezed through the crowd to reach the stairs.

Once I was lying on my stomach on Candace's bed, Lydia tenderly lifted my tail onto her lap. I yelped. "It hurts!"

"Hey, hey, I know," said Lydia gently. "Don't worry, I'm going to do what I can. You were wearing your tail guard, right?"

I slowly shook my head. "You weren't? Mira, you were told to wear your tail guard every night!"

"I know, but I just saw Katrina again yesterday. She said that I could try a couple nights without it and see how it worked."

Lydia sighed. "Well, doesn't that just about figure?"

I looked back at her the best I could and saw her wave her hand over my tail. Almost immediately, the pain stopped. "You used your magic on me?"

"Just enough for a temporary painkiller," Lydia replied. "Your mom will need to check you when she's back."

Then I heard a car door. Lydia heard it, too. "Linda and Lawrence are already back?"

A few minutes later, Candace walked into the room, her arms practically dragging on the floor. "Busted?"

"Busted," she mumbled. "And it wasn't even my fault!"

I was almost certain Lydia was nodding in agreement. "Total strangers barged into the house without any permission; that was incredibly rude. You didn't purposely throw a wild party."

"Thanks," muttered Candace.

"Alright, Mira, your mother or father should be back soon; I'm going downstairs again." I heard footsteps and the door open and close.

 **Poor Mira : (**

 **This part was basically the only part that includdes scenes from the episode. There's a little tiny bit from the end of the episode that is included at the very beginning of part two, but that's it. The rest will be the afterwards that I came up with.**

 **And, like I warned in the summary, this wouldn't make much sense without reading Miracles Formed From Love xP xP So if you didn't read that before this, I suggest you go read that now. Of course you don't have to, though**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMGOSH I'M SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO SILENT WITH ALL OF MY STORIES… Mostly because my brain decided to make me lose my motivation for every single story I'm writing -_- -_- That, and I discovered Aphmau's Minecraft Diaries series on YouTube 0: ) 0: ) I got addicted xD xD xD**

 **Anyway, I'm back xD xD xD So, without further ado….**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **Oh, and, BTW, sometime in between Miracles Formed From Love and this two-shot, Linda and Lawrence found out Perry wasn't mindless and got translators. I haven't quite decided how- it just occurred to me that they were talking normally in this and that I hadn't explained anything xD xD xD**

 **(Perry's POV)**

When I got home, hundreds of people were leaving the house, which was a mess. _What happened?_

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas grinned. "You missed Candace's party."

"Totally," Ferb replied. "You would have put it over the edge."

I raised an eyebrow. "'Candace's party'?" I echoed.

Before Phineas could explain, I heard a familiar female voice. "What are all these people doing leaving the house?" I turned to my mate and smiled at her.

Amy glanced out the door again at the long line of strangers exiting the backyard through the gate. "What happened?"

"Candace accidentally threw a wild party," Phineas grinned.

My mate crossed her arms. "'Accidentally'?" she echoed. "How do you accidentally throw a wild party?"

"Just trust me, she did."

"Did Mira manage to sleep threw the whole thing?" I asked curiously.

"Nope," came Lydia's voice from the staircase. "You two are going to want to go check on her."

Amy and I exchanged a worried glance before racing up the stairs. When we opened the door to Candace and Mira's room, Candace was sitting glumly on the side of her bed, and Mira was lying next to her, her eyes closed. Candace was swinging her legs while gently stroking our little girl.

"Hey, sweetheart." Amy walked over to the bed and climbed on next to Mira. "You okay?"

Mira shook her head. "My tail really hurts," she cried.

Amy immediately crawled behind Mira and began to study her tail. "What happened?"

"Someone stepped on it."

"What?!"

I sat next to my little girl and stroked her. "And you weren't wearing your tail guard?"

Mira shook her head miserably. "Katrina said I could try without," she immediately defended.

"I know she did. None of us knew this would happen."

Amy relaxed. "I think you're okay, Mira. But I want your father to take you in to Katrina tomorrow morning." She shot me a pointed look, and I nodded in understanding.

Our daughter quickly sat up and excitedly clapped her paws together. "And then can I spend the rest of the day with you, Dad?"

I hesitated. "Well," I began slowly, "I think I've just got office work tomorrow. So, yes, you can stay in my office with me."

Since Mira was only five months old, she wasn't old enough to join O.W.C.A. You had to be at least one year old to join- in most cases.

O.W.C.A. did take in orphaned animals and train them since the day they joined occasionally; that's what they did with me. I had thus been training since I was two weeks old- that might have honestly been why I was top agent. Maybe I had a bit of an advantage over some of them...

"Okay, sweetheart, it's time for bed." Amy kissed Mira's forehead. "For real, this time."

Amy and I carefully helped Mira off of Candace's bed, and she climbed back into her own bed. She murmured a, "Night", before rolling on her side and closing her eyes.

After my mate and I left Candace and Mira's room, Amy turned to me and grabbed my paws. "Let's help Linda and Lawrence clean up that mess downstairs."

I agreed whole-heartedly, but Linda and Lawrence didn't. "You really don't have to help," Linda began. "It was our daughter's fault."

"We want to help," Amy replied firmly.

Linda hesitated and glanced around the living room. Lawrence was bending over and picking up a piece of pizza that was upside down on the carpet, leaving on the ground tomato sauce and other toppings. "Okay," she said finally. "I guess we need it."

 **(...)**

The house was looking nice again; it was almost back to the way it was before. Unfortunately, it came with a cost, and that cost was that it was approximately two fifteen in the morning.

"The couch is probably the biggest mess left," Amy yawned. "I'll go take care of that."

With that, my mate grabbed a spray bottle of cleaner and a roll of paper towels. I was probably the only one who noticed how tired she was.

Immediately, concern struck me. It hadn't even been half a year since she had practically died; maybe she shouldn't have been staying up so late.

I concernedly walked over to Amy. "You tired?"

Amy nodded weakly and yawned again, as if on cue. "But I'm not getting to bed until the place is back to normal."

"You're so thoughtful, sweetheart, and I love that about you," I smiled. Then I crossed my arms. "But are you sure that this is good for you? Mira's only five months old," I reminded. "Maybe this is too much strain on your body only five months after...well, everything."

"Perry, I-" Amy sighed. "I understand why you're concerned, and I'm not upset with you for trying to protect me like this, but... I really don't think it's that big a deal anymore."

"Would Katrina say the same thing?"

My mate didn't reply for a few minutes. I was about to sigh when she said, "I don't know her as well as you."

Amy then crawled over to the other end of the couch to another stain, silently signaling the end of the conversation. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to help clean up in there.

When I came back to check on Amy, she was leaning against the arm of the couch, the bottle still in her paws. Her chest was rising and falling slowly. I walked closer and a smile broke out on my face. She had fallen asleep.

I gently pried the spray bottle out of Amy's paws and placed it quietly on the coffee table. Then I carefully picked my mate up in my arms and walked over to Linda. "I think we're going to go on and head to bed."

Linda smiled. "Kay."

With that, I slowly began to walk upstairs- obviously being careful not to bang Amy on anything. She didn't stir; that was actually a huge relief, I might not have been able to continue to hold her if she HAD moved.

Once we were finally in ours and Phineas and Ferb's room, I silently and gently laid my mate in our bed. She soundly rolled onto her side- she apparently hadn't known she had been moved, and that was good.

I quietly closed the door to the bedroom before laying down next to Amy on the bed. It was as I curled up next to her I realized just how tired I was. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched my paws.

 **Well, I finished this! :D I've also got a short sequel to Miracles Formed From Love planned after this, but I'm not posting ANYTHING new until I finish my story One Name, just to let you all know ;P**


End file.
